Gal 1/kjv
: }|1| 1:1 Paul, an apostle, (not of men, neither by man, but by Jesus Christ, and God the Father, who raised him from the dead;) }} : }|2| 1:2 And all the brethren which are with me, unto the churches of Galatia: }} : }|3| 1:3 Grace be to you and peace from God the Father, and from our Lord Jesus Christ, }} : }|4| 1:4 Who gave himself for our sins, that he might deliver us from this present evil world, according to the will of God and our Father: }} : }|5| 1:5 To whom be glory for ever and ever. Amen. }} : }|6| 1:6 I marvel that ye are so soon removed from him that called you into the grace of Christ unto another gospel: }} : }|7| 1:7 Which is not another; but there be some that trouble you, and would pervert the gospel of Christ. }} : }|8| 1:8 But though we, or an angel from heaven, preach any other gospel unto you than that which we have preached unto you, let him be accursed. }} : }|9| 1:9 As we said before, so say I now again, If any man preach any other gospel unto you than that ye have received, let him be accursed. }} : }|10| 1:10 For do I now persuade men, or God? or do I seek to please men? for if I yet pleased men, I should not be the servant of Christ. }} : }|11| 1:11 But I certify you, brethren, that the gospel which was preached of me is not after man. }} : }|12| 1:12 For I neither received it of man, neither was I taught it, but by the revelation of Jesus Christ. }} : }|13| 1:13 For ye have heard of my conversation in time past in the Jews' religion, how that beyond measure I persecuted the church of God, and wasted it: }} : }|14| 1:14 And profited in the Jews' religion above many my equals in mine own nation, being more exceedingly zealous of the traditions of my fathers. }} : }|15| 1:15 But when it pleased God, who separated me from my mother's womb, and called me by his grace, }} : }|16| 1:16 To reveal his Son in me, that I might preach him among the heathen; immediately I conferred not with flesh and blood: }} : }|17| 1:17 Neither went I up to Jerusalem to them which were apostles before me; but I went into Arabia, and returned again unto Damascus. }} : }|18| 1:18 Then after three years I went up to Jerusalem to see Peter, and abode with him fifteen days. }} : }|19| 1:19 But other of the apostles saw I none, save James the Lord's brother. }} : }|20| 1:20 Now the things which I write unto you, behold, before God, I lie not. }} : }|21| 1:21 Afterwards I came into the regions of Syria and Cilicia; }} : }|22| 1:22 And was unknown by face unto the churches of Judaea which were in Christ: }} : }|23| 1:23 But they had heard only, That he which persecuted us in times past now preacheth the faith which once he destroyed. }} : }|24| 1:24 And they glorified God in me. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *